


V.I.C   (Virtual Interactive Companion)

by hep



Series: science fiction [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Future Fic, Science Fiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hep/pseuds/hep
Summary: Its the year 2035 Ian is super rich. He uses virtual reality gaming to meet and have sex with VIC's.  Just when hes getting bored of the onesided hook ups someone introduces him to an underground place where he can have a more intense experience with a V.I.C of his choosing.This is where he finds Mickey.A lot happens beyond that point but I wont give it away.





	1. Chapter 1

V.I.C 

 

 

As Ian strode into the bar he saw a few familiar faces. It took him only a minute to eye what he was looking for, the man was tall lean and blonde. The slightest wave of the finger had the blond on him in a matter of seconds.  
As soon as they were transported to a dark room, with perfectly dim lights and muffled music in the background Ian began to undress them both.  
" What would you like Ian?" His companion asked looking him square in the eyes. " I can give you exactly what you need"  
The man was well equipped to do just that, his muscles were perfectly formed under his shirt Ian had tossed to the side. His pecks, perfect, his abs, perfect, then as Ian's hands ran down the stunning body from behind he found a tight muscular ass, that barely moved below his fingertips.  
"Bend over " the redhead demanded, forcing the blond over the arm of the leather couch. The other man complied instantly, dropping his bottoms along the way. Ian grabbed the blond hair harshly, painfully, wanting the other man to grimace at the movement, getting very little in return he just rolled his eyes then railed into him.  
"Yeah, just like that. Want me to say your name?" The pliant man below him asked as he moaned loudly through the fucking.  
" No. Shut up." Ian closed his eyes allowing his mind to wander as he fucked the other man mercifully until finally he came with a low grunt shooting straight into the tight ass.  
"mmmm that was so good"  
" Ok. Thanks. Time to go" zipping up his pants and waving the other man out of existence, Ian leaves the bar as quickly as he had entered it. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

"Fuck man. I am done with this shit" Ian says as he removes the VR set from his eyes and shakes his brain back to reality.  
" What? With Fucking?" Richard asks his confusion evident in his tone. Richard is older than Ian, grey hairs covering his head, blue suit matching his eyes wrinkles encroaching the corners of his lips.  
" With fucking like this, yes. " Ian's tall frame needs a stretch, as he moves his head from side to side cracking his neck, his arms raised above his head. Other gamers are still logged into to their headsets, scattered around the massive modern space. Once in the game they don't physically move so their bodies will be as stiff as Ian's when done, but for now they are sitting or standing still enjoying the break from reality. 

Richard and Ian take their sets, small black head gear not much larger then glasses and begin walking with them out the door, they nod at the receptionist as they make their way out the door. Only one other gamer joins them in the elevator.  
" Was your V.I.C buggy? You know the complaint department here is top notch Ian, they will even comp you a visit or two if you have any issues. "  
"nah. V.I.C was fine. Just as compliant as always. Willing to do anything I wanted" Ian sad biting at his lip, not even sure himself why that was a problem. If he wanted a relationship, someone who wasn't going to bend over at his beck and call then he could stay out of the virtual reality and go for the real thing. The real world was right outside with many available men waiting. But he wasn't looking for drama or problems or complaints about his commitment to his job or his lack of attention he could shower another person with. That’s why so many high rollers such as himself invested the time and money into these game clubs. The expensive head gear and the virtual worlds he had built for himself, all of it was under his control, mostly under his control. 

He didn't build the V.I.C's and they were all basically, the same. When he entered the gaming site logging in with his profile and his world all of his preferences were automatically met by the OS. He had tall muscular blonds at his picking, some black and Asian V.I.C's were also available should he want to stray from type, and sometimes he did. They could include flirty banter, a few had even topped him when he was feeling like he needed to switch it up, but overall the experience was getting stagnant. 

As he bit his lip the tall redhead tried to put the feeling into words for his older friend.  
" I donno man, it's just not doing it for me. Maybe I need someone to argue with or some shit like that. Fight and fuck, or at least give me some idea that they aren't down to screw as soon as I wave my pinky at them"  
Richard just gave him an incredulous eyebrow raise.  
" Well I am happy we live in a time where I can bust a nut on my lunch break and not have to worry about buying the chick flowers and shit afterwards, just go back to work worry free. It’s a great day to be alive my friend." Richard walked out of the glass doors with a larger than life grin leaving Ian to smile and shake his head at the man. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

" I know what you need" a hoarse voice came through behind him. It was the man who had shared their elevator.  
" Yeah. Not interested dude" The man was attractive enough, thick black glasses over deep blue eyes, well-kept sandy blond hair all capped with a friendly smile. He was well dressed in a light blue cashmere sweater and tight black dress pants. Ian couldn't help but notice the man was carrying a slick looking headset similar to a pair of dark eye glasses. Ian had the same gear he knew it was very expensive, coveted by most gamers who couldn't afford something so modern.  
" Not offering man. " his new friend gave a light laugh " I'm Patrick. Pat. I was saying, I know what you need and you're not going to find it in one of these corporate gaming sites. Things are way to vanilla when they are regulated. " 

Ian perched an eyebrow at the statement as the two men made their way out of the building into the bright Chicago sun. The streets were bustling in the financial district, men and women in suits carried head gear in and out of the tall glass building.  
Luckily hot dog vendors weren't a thing of the past. Ian motioned for Pat to join him at the stand to continue the conversation as they ate.  
" Two dogs everything on them" Ian said to the vendor as Pat nodded his agreement at the order.  
"regulated, you said. Does that mean some aren't? Ian by the way" they shook hands quickly before grabbing their food and finding a bench under a large tree in front of the gaming facility they had just exited. 

Suddenly Pat got a little anxious, eyes darting to his sides as if he was making sure no one was listening.  
"look first, Ian. Are you a cop?"  
"no. What the fuck dude? You came to me" he scrunched up his freckled face in annoyance.  
" OK sorry. I really had to ask. Look man. If you got the cash I know a place, its little underground if you get what I'm saying but the V.I.C's are off the fucking charts, they aren't compliant. They are like real fucking people, never saw anything like it." His eyes lit up as he relayed the information.  
" Really? Huh. So how illegal are we talking? Where?" Ian's interest was clear.  
"There's a hidden dealer below the kash and grab, over on southside. You know the place?"  
He did.  
"I can take you, I am going tonight. Its $10,000 to get a look in the OS. Its $30,000 to buy a V.I.C of your own"  
"buy? Like I can pick one I like and keep him? "  
"yep he's chip inserted. You find one you want to stick with, that’s all it takes " Pat motions his chin to the free space for a chip in Ian's slick looking head gear.  
" Hmmm. What time tonight?"


	2. Chapter 2

```````````

 

 

Ian knew there was a basement to the Kash and Grab from when he worked there many years ago in his teens. Now at 26 it was shocking to him how the landscape of the store was still embedded in his brain. It was exactly the same save for some new technology that had been added,. The store now had a wrist payment system there was no more cash or Kash at the Kash and Grab. The older man had sold the place years prior and moved away with a young lover leaving his wife and children behind. Ian wasn't that young lover, even though they had had a short lived sexual relationship it never became that serious. Ian didn't like how messy the affair was, even though in truth he had gone on to have even messier affairs as the years went on. Older men were toxic yet addicting to the young red head growing up. He couldn't seem to get away from the siren call of being a rich older man's dirty secret. That’s why the games enticed to him so easily. There was no drama in a VR game, VIC's didn't have wives' unless that was the fantasy you wanted to play in, oddly enough it wasn't a world Ian ever entered within the OS. He had no interest in that type of role play real or otherwise since he had grown into a man. 

 

 

Pat met Ian outside of the store. This time he was wearing a baseball cap, jeans and an over-sized hoodie. Much to Ian's amusement the two men were practically twinsies. The outfit seemed to be the attire of choice for 'blending in' during illegal activities. That probably meant they in fact wouldn't blend at all. He shook his head at his stupidity, steadying his nerves as they made the short walk to knock on a large steel door at the bottom of the stores back stairs. 

 

"yes? The code?" a gruff voice bellowed at them through a small speaker on the wall to Ian's right. 

" 3131984" Pat piped up as he cleared his throat speaking directly into the speaker. 

The door buzzed open, leading Ian and his bespectacled companion into a surprisingly normal looking space. It wasn't basement like, at all. It was a clean carpeted office space resembling a dentist office Ian visited as a kid. He was floored by the reveal his eyes darted everywhere taking in the sleek looking furniture, the older respectable looking receptionist with her black hair in a tight high bun tapping her black triangular edged jewelry capped nails at them. 

"I'm Pat6517 I've been here before, this is my friend Ian..... " Pat looked at Ian prompting him to give up some sort of code name. 

"ummm Ian1993" he stumbled out quickly, it was a login he hadn't actually used in years but it was the first one that came to his head. 

"Here are the documents you need to sign and you can swipe your wrists anytime with payment" she said curtly, handing them tablets to scribble signatures on and a swipe machine to pay with. The chip in Ian's wrist for payment blinked green as soon as the machine logged him in. Money, he had plenty of, it was companionship he was lacking. So far, he wasn't too sure if Pat had brought him to the right place for that. He was eager to find out though. 

 

"Astrid will lead you to your room. Have your gear ready Mr.1993 and you can begin. there are just a few rules to be aware of. You just signed on the dotted line I know but no one actually reads those. So lets have Astrid take a minute now shall we to put a fine point on a few of those more pressing rules." The receptionist waved over a younger looking scantily clad blond woman who wasn't subtle about raking her eyes all over the handsome red head. 

As Astrid lead Ian down the hall, leaving Pat at the front desk await his own guide she began.  
" Since this is your first time Mr. 1993. I will walk you through some things and if you have any questions please feel to ask before you begin. " They walked down a long white hall with well spaced out red doors on either side of them. 

" When you get in your room and turn on your gear, you will be prompted for a log in, that log in will be lit up on the wall to your right. Simple enough. You will enter our main world at that point where you will see other players as well as many V.I.C's available. You will have options appear on your screen for places you may want to travel to, the skys the limit. " she looked back at Ian to be sure he was taking it all in.  
He was.  
When she stopped at a red door she continued her speech before letting him enter.  
" 1993, it is important you understand we do not simulate violence here. Not on our main OS, should you choose to purchase your own V.I.C what you do with him or her is your business. Any violent act here will not be permitted. IS that understood?"  
"of course,"  
" While we specifically pride ourselves in non-compliant VIC's we understand some can be.... let's say difficult. I suggest you move on should you find one just not cooperating with you. It will be a waste of your precious time and money to spend your hour fighting with a virtual person. " gave a slight giggle then opened the door for him. 

" But" she added as he entered his room " we do have an override button if you are really stuck on one VIC in particular. You will see where it is when the instructions load for you. That will override the VICS ability to put up any kind of emotional or physical fight. "  
" Ok. Got it." Ian just nodded taking the room in. It was all white with a comfy looking black chair, certain words and numbers were highlighted on the wall including what he guessed was his log in.  
" Have fun 1993, your hour begins as soon as you log in. I would spend it choosing the right VIC for you, if you intend to be purchasing one. If not. I would spend it fucking" she gave a wink as she turned on her heels closing the door behind her. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

 

 

As soon as he logged in Ian was transported to a large city it was busy, loud cars driving in all directions people hurrying as they walked and ran along the streets. It resembled Chicago in many ways. There tall glass buildings, lots of coffee shops, hot dog stands like the one he had been at earlier in the day. It was sort of surreal being there. He realized right away that it felt very different then the regulated games he had played, the VICS weren't lined up in a bar waiting to comply, in fact he wasn't initially sure who was a VIC and who was a player. It was a almost like the feeling he got when trying to find out who was straight and who was gay, which also may be an issue in this world. He didn't know exactly how this was going to work. The whole point being that VICS didn't automatically comply could very well mean they weren't automatically gay either, unless he had the rules wrong. Suddenly he felt his throat dry up thinking about how little he really knew about how this worked. As far as he could tell Ian had just spent ten grand to stand on a street corner and perfect his gaydar. Fuck. 

 

Where does one go in the real world when trying to pick up, the redhead questioned to himself. It had been so long he had almost forgotten, until he saw a loud bar not far from the hot dog stand. That wasn't there in the real world, Ian was sure of that. So he hopped along across the busy street and walked himself into the bar hoping he was on the right track. 

 

It would seem he was correct in his calculations, the bar was dimly lit, playing modern day pop music and looked like exactly the kind of place one could pick up in. The drinks were flowing easily from bartender to waitresses into flirty couple's hands, many of them gay couples. Ian perched himself upon a black bar stool just to take the scene in, seeing if anything or anyone peaked his interest. It was then that the redhead took notice of the fact that when he really looked at people in the bar, a small v or p popped up in the corner. Ok, good so he could tell VIC from player this was a start. 

 

"what can I get you 1993?" The well built blond bartender inquired, his letters said NVV (non viable V) meaning he was in the game but not prime for the taking, which Ian was fine with.  
"Jack and orange juice" Ian answered while raking his eyes through the crowd. Many VICs were his type on paper, but none stuck out.  
"you know that's disgusting " a man next to him scrunched up his nose in protest over the drink as it was sat down in front of the redhead.  
"mixes better than you might think" Ian stated plainly, taking a sip as he honed in on a interesting VIC from across the room.  
" If you say so man" the short brunette shook his head, as he sipped his beer. 

 

As Ian began walking over to his prey he took in the perfectly sculpted shape of his figure. He was hot, tall fit obviously well put together. As Ian got closer it hit him this man was very similar to the others but he was there now so lets give this new world a try.  
"buy you a drink" Ian offered. The taller man turned to look him over with a whiskey in his hand. 

"maybe. Depends red, what are you looking for " tall blond gives a wink. His eyes are green like Ian's, he has perfectly tan skin and hes dressed like a gap model. Ian's interest wanes the more the other man speaks.  
"not too sure yet" Ian continues giving the guy a chance to change his mind.  
" well your pretty hot, I'm sure you could get whatever or whoever you want" the man feebly attempts to flirt, failing miserably. 

"you know what.. I'm almost out of time actually. Catch you next time maybe" 

As Ian retreats to his former place on the bar stool he notices the snarky man from before giving him a laugh. 

" What's so funny exactly, asshole?"  
" Oh nothing. Watching you crash and burn is great entertainment. Please keep it the fuck up, I haven't got much else to do" The brunette laughs as he takes another long sip of his drink. 

Finally, Ian looks at the man full on, annoyed by the teasing he was giving. Unfortunately for Ian the teaser, is fucking stunning. This man is not Ian's usual type at all. He is shorter then him with black hair not blond and while he's certainly in good shape, the man doesn't appear to be cut from marble the way Ian usually likes. Also, its obvious the guy has an attitude that may or may not take away from the way his blue eyes sparkle like the ocean. Hes beautiful, Ian can't help but notice the way the brunette's pale skin is blushing under his obvious gaze yet hes not offering any sort of flirtation back, in fact hes ignoring the redhead, hard. 

After several minutes of blatantly checking the man and subsequently being ignored, Ian finally takes notice of the small v in the corner of screen. 

This sarcastic masterpiece is a VIC not a player. 

SOLD.


	3. Chapter 3

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

"1993 its my understanding you'd like to make a purchase" the curt secretary from earlier joined Ian a small white room at the back of the gaming facility. He had been scribbling his name to document after document for at least 20 minutes after removing his gear and signaling for Astrid.

" Uh yeah. I have the money . I just have a few questions" She was now eyeing the tablet he had been signing persumably making sure all was in order.

"naturally, please ask. I will answer what I can"

" I'm not new to these games yet I've never seen VICS like yours. is there a new programmer? Why is it illegal?" he began.

She let a long sigh of clear annoyance at his questioning.

" after all those years in business did Colonel Sanders ever give away those secret spices? "  
She peered down her nose at him before continuing. " he had an original recipe and so do we. Why is it illegal you ask? Maybe there are some questions you don't want the answer to. " she gave a pointed look to the redhead in warning.

"no. Maybe not" he retreated.

" now my turn. You weren't in the game for more then 30 min. You must have made quite the connection? "

"no he hated me"

"ah. Ok. well now its time to tell you, that you just signed away any right to return of you money. For any reason. So if this never clicks for you thats not our problem. You got that?" She clearly meant business, Ian could only nod his agreement.

" also the kill-switch I assume Astrid explained it to you? You can override at anytime you feel the VIC is just too non compliant. Also, weather or not he knows he's not real or the world hes in is not real, that's up to you to. " she added , causing Ian some obvious confusion.

"why would I want him to know that?"

" Some people enjoy that power, some people think they owe their VIC's the honesty. Some VICS function better that way. Its not like people don't have relationships with virtual's all the time 1993, surely the concept isn't new to you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"course not. " he said while swiping his payment chip over the swipe machine she leaned his way. It wasn't new at all actually he had friends like Richard who swore by either high tech sex dolls or virtual girl friends they only hooked up with online, it wasn't really Ian's thing though. For Ian it was all about the sex but that was admittedly getting boring, which is how he found himself there in the first place.

It was then she handed him a chip with some paper work labelled **Mickey.**

"Mickey, nice name" Ian mumbled, following the stern woman back to the front doors.

 

And with that Ian, gear in hand was ready to take Mickey home . See if he could master this new game, the way he had so many before.

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

 

 

 

 

   The 26 year old's condo was all slate and steel as far as the eye could see with one black couch settled on a white fluffy rug that placed in the center of the living room. The wall that faced the couch was a blank canvas just waiting to be projected onto.

"Ida play tv" at that the tv was on the screen playing some reality show about gaming addictions, that Ian promptly ignored.

as Ian looked down at his newly chipped gear he was suddenly apprehensive, so he began to read through Mickey's paperwork looking for info on how to woo the man.

Mickey -  
28yrs  
5'7  
blue eyes (understatement of the centry, Ian mused)  
Black hair

**Likes-**  
sweets  
Beer  
coffee  
outdoors  
arguing

Sexual preferences-  
men (thank fucking god)  
versatile

**Dislikes -**

too many to list. - (you sure know how to pick them Ian)

 

As Ian settled into his gaming room, the largest room in his condo by far a fact Fiona had teased him about on more then one occasion, he went over the many worlds he had at his finger tips.  
He decided on meeting Mickey, again at a bonfire. He liked the outdoors he liked beer, now he would like the Ian. He just didn't know it yet. Already Ian was happy with the new VIC game because he was nervous, he hadn't been nervous about meeting a 'person' in years. Yes this person may not have been real but that didn't much matter, those lines had been crossed years ago. It felt real, when he would have sex in the games it felt real. It may not have been a real orgasm, but as Richard stated so crudely the day before, if you believed you were busting a nut there for you felt just as happy and stated as when you actually did. It was a weird world they were living in. VICS as well as other virtual's were a part of everyday life so it wasn't all that strange to fork over $30,000 grand for essentially a computer program with a name. Forking that kind of cash over for one who may never like you, however that was new. It was exciting. The very idea had Ian wanting to romance the pants off this Mickey. See if he had any game left. He chuckled to himself as he logged in.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

**Note : this will be in Mickey's POV . He didn't know hes not real, its going to read just as if he is. So we get to see what he sees/feels. Its going to play just like Ian and Mickey are meeting in the real world**.

 

 

 

 

"Cora, another beer" Mickey snuggles his arms into himself, his hoodie is warm in the night air, the fire on the beach still isn't warm enough to heat him through.  
" Catch dude" the petite girl throws a can at his head earning her a finger , even though the can was caught mid air by long freckled fingers.

"what the? That's mine asshole" the brunette groused looking up at a familiar red head.  
"yeah I know, I was just protecting that gorgeous of yours"  
" are you serious right now fire crotch. Not fucking interested" he states harshly taking his beer before quickly averting his eyes from the tall ginger man. The man is even better looking then in the bar, for sure tall lean with a shock of red hair. Mickey's dick twitches a little at the smirk his brashness receives from the man.  
The beach is crowded with Cora's drunken friends, he thought he knew them all. How does the redhead fit in with this crowd. It doesn't make sense, surely Mickey would have met him before.

"want my blanket?" the intruder offers.  
"fuck no. I'm fine" a cold Mickey declines then settles into his beer not looking the obviously interested man in the eyes.  
"Ian"  
" that's nice" Mickey continues to drink not giving up an ounce of his instant attraction to the man.  
" He's Mickey and yes, he's always an asshole" Cora pipes up sitting down on the empty spot of sand next to Ian, again gaining herself a finger before she continues her introductions. " Ian is an old friend of mine, Mickey is my neighbor, a reluctant friend of mine" she giggles.

This brazen redhead somehow takes an introduction as a invitation to move closer. What is this fool doing, is that a hand on my knee, Mickey can't help but furrow his brow looking up at the idiot ginger in disbelief.  
"dude what the fuck, wanna back that the fuck up before I break it" motioning to the hand now rubbing at his knee.

 

"Sorry man, your just really hot " Ian mumbles, obviously chastising himself.  
" yeah.. ok" The red head is hot, that's one point for him those cheek bones that pale freckled skin and Mickey would love a better look at that body underneath his sweater blanket combo. He's a little too much to take though just touching him like that, where the fuck does he get off?  

Its gunna take a lot more than that to get Mickey, fuckers going to have to work for this ass.  

 

 

Ian quickly exits the program, his lack of game now blatantly evident.

 

 

**Mickey 1**  
**Ian 0**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mickey 5**

**Ian 0**

 

 

After three more failed attempts at the bonfire Ian decided to move them to a bar. That seemed to fail even harder then the bonfire fiasco. 

 

  
"seriously?  Can I buy you a drink, that's your line?" Mickey only scoffed before Ian shut down once again in frustration.

 

 

  He  was starting to think this game was rigged even before virtual games handed him ass Ian never had any issues picking up. What the hell could be up with this guy?  The redhead was now making sure he looked perfect, he would hit 50 push-ups and pull-ups before heading into the game since, be sure his style was on point he even made sure to smell like heaven, this was shit he didn't even do when he was hitting on a real life person.  At this point he wasn't sure if sex with Mickey was going to be worth the effort, but his stubborn ass wasn't giving up.  He had to think this shit through.   Each time he saw Mickey, no matter the setting he looked amazing, not VIC amazing, not fake or perfected in that usual virtual way but amazing none the less, the man never failed to turn Ian on there were things he did. small things, insignificant things to  most people, the red head couldn't believe some programmer even thought of them. There was his lip bite, as well his tiny mole on his upper lip that was almost invisible to the naked eye but Ian saw it and instinctively wanted to gnaw at it.  Then there were his ticks when he was annoyed, Ian saw a lot of those, eyebrow rubbing, knee bouncing, eyebrow raise with a sigh , he saw them all. They were supposed to convey irritation but Ian could help how his dick got hard at the sight of the movements.  

His dick got hard at the very sight of Mickey, and it stayed that way long after he logged off. So far the only thing the VIC was really good for was real life masturbation.  That hadn't been this vivid and all consuming in years.  If just the thought of Mickey could get him off that easily in such an overwhelming way Ian couldn't help but keep of the pursuit of the real thing, so to speak.  

 

So what does he do now, his smooth moves at the bar and the beach have failed him repeatedly.   After primping himself up to what he thinks is about as perfect as shits gunna get, tight short sleeved green dress shirt with skin tight dark wash jeans, hair on point with muscles on full display he logs on again this time opting for some kind of meet cute in a coffee shop.  Mickey loves coffee, this has got to work. 

 

 

 

             

                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

     "Grande dark roast. Names Mickey make it fucking fast"  the brunette orders to the barista, while standing in line with at least a dozen other people in the busy coffee shop.   The work weeks been hell even if he can't remember exactly why, he just knows he feels like its a Friday and hes more then happy hes here having a coffee after a hellish (he thinks) week.  

" that's $5.50 Mic-" the barista is cut off when the person behind the brunette hands him the money.  

" i got it" Ian states while tossing Mickey a smile. " tall pike place,to go with that keep the change" 

"really?" Mickey's head bolts around in disbelief.  " aren't there stalking laws against this shit ? Where the fuck did you even come from?"   As Ian grabs the the two hot cups and begins walking to a table, Mickey takes a second to drink the stalker in. If he wasn't such a persistent fucker he would be almost irresistible, somehow his biceps seem larger every time they meet, his smile is wider too, its damn near adorable every-time the other man thinks hes made headway.  But he hasn't really made any headway according to Mickey not with the shit he keeps pulling.  The tattooed brunette isn't into this non stop attention seeking crap the man insists throwing at him. No matter how hot he is, hes going to get a punch to the throat before anything else,  every time if he doesn't dial back the non stop pursuit/ 

 

" its just coffee Mickey, that's it"  Ian shrugs innocently.  After a long sigh Mickey relents taking the seat across from him.

" do you want to tell me why it is we keep running into one another?"  

"luck I guess. " Ian offers suspiciously. 

" lucky for you. I am not the one interested here "  Mickey retorts taking a sip of the coffee. 

" but you must be a little bit, you don't look like the kind of guy who would be anywhere he doesn't want to be.  If you really wanted me gone I am guessing you could kick my ass in 30 seconds or less" 

" don't tempt me"   his tone his one of teasing, not malice forcing a breath of relief to wash over his coffee date.  " what is it you do Ian? besides stalking innocent men" 

" These " he motions to his wrist payment chip, " I invented them. I work on some new tech randomly throughout the year but the chip made me enough money to last a lifetime"  

" ah.  Rich prick , gotcha" again there is no malice even if the brunette intended there to be some. This almost friendly exchange isn't lost on the redhead the brunette  taking note of the small smile creeping up on Ian's face. This man is too needy he thinks to himself, and If he wants to get anywhere with Mickey what he needs to do is drop the neediness.

 

 The idea that he somehow was giving the man an in by relenting in the conversation suddenly took over Mickey. He wasn't about to just give this giant ginger ass a free pass to hit on him, that's not how Mickey played the flirting game that's not how he liked it.  So he had to flip the switch. 

" Well, firecrotch its been real, but some of us have shit to do. Stalk me another time yeah?"  and with that Mickey high tailed it out of there, giving Ian a regrettable wave on the way out the door.  Oddly enough he really did hope to see the man again. There was something about him that had the brunette interested despite his best efforts not to be.   

 

 

 

                                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

**Mickey 5**

**Ian 1 ?**

 

   Fuck.  Well that was the closest Ian had gotten in the week hes had the Mickey chip, so he supposes that's progress. It isn't enough tough.  Ian's getting annoyed with this game.  He can't seem to crack Mickey's code.  Buy stuff, flirt, show off in a ridiculously tight shirt, check check check. That is basically all the weapons in Ian's arsenal. Has fucking without total and utter compliance always been this hard or is Mickey just a stubborn defect?  Ian finds himself getting annoyed all over again.

 its still early. Screw this, hes going to the cooperate site with Richard to find a hot blond that will bend the fuck over when he says to. Mickey isn't the only VIC out there. Ian grabs his chip free head gear and calls Pat to go meet some virtual strange. 

   

 

 

                                                       

 

                                                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

    Its a different bar but the blonds the same, or looks the same.  

 

"hello Ian what are you in the mood for tonight"  hes tall muscular and %100 boring.

Ian isn't even hard looking at him. The whole feel of the bar is suddenly off putting too, as if he is seeing how fake it is for the first time. It all rapidly begins to  feel unreal, too perfect, too staged, most of all not fun, this isn't a game, its shooting fish in a barrel. Nothing about this set up is going to get Ian off, not anymore.   The people are all beautiful, even the players, they are rich littered with plastic surgery he would assume. The music never stops never skips never repeats, the drinks flow without payment, the banter is boring stale and worst of all so is the blond.  Ian is somehow more frustrated than he was with Mickey telling him no.  Fuck Mickey, fuck that whole fucking place and their newer more intense games, now hes just pissed.  Ian rips off his head gear in frustration, exiting the building without so much of a goodbye to Richard.  

 

 

 

 

If Mickey wants to play, Ian will play. Hes in charge here. Its his game, why is he letting some short virtual person grab him by the balls repeatedly? Screw this noise. Ian's here to play.   

 

Lets try something different this time.  

 

 

 

 

 

                                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

How the hell is it that Cora always seems to talk him into this shit?  Mickey can't help but wonder what the fuck hes even doing at a place like this.  His frisky petite friend may be all sorts of open to these kind of clubs but Mickey can't say its every really been his style.  Not that the idea hasn't peaked his interest, now that hes here taking the scene in he has to admit, at the very least to himself that its all sorts of hot.  The whole place lives up to his name, a sex club is in fact a club for doing all things sexual.  As soon as they enter , the bouncer insists on the removel of Mickey's clothes leaving him in only his skin tight black boxer briefs which is a lot more than most have on. Cora came in a tiny old fashioned nurses outfit, that makes her a cups look like b's, if Mickey weren't gay the whole look may do something for him.  

 

" So Mick what do you think?" the tiny black haired girl gestures to a corner where two men are openly having sex in reverse cowboy position, very much enjoying their  audience.  The brunette scrunches up his face, shaking his head in a clear 'no'.  

" is everything so .... open ? NO privacy at all? " he asks as they make their way to the bar. Mickey, although intrigued by their surroundings knows this may require some liquid courage. 

The two friends down a couple shots of Jack Daniels than wait for their beers, while they take a seat at the bar. 

" yeah there are private rooms, group rooms, there's hot tubs outside, orgy rooms with porn on 24/7 "  she stated so plainly Mickey raised an eyebrow at her look of innocence in juxtaposition to their current atmosphere.  " what like you don't need to get laid?" she scoffed.  

As soon as the beers came Cora was gone to find her favorite regulars to get her needs met, as she put it. This meant leaving an equals parts curious and anxious Mickey to wander the dimly lit club, not sure what he was looking for . 

 

As the dance floor/bar room came to an end there was a long corridor with black walls and low red lighting. The music could still be heard albeit muffled, Moans from the various rooms he walked passed were also present.  Every few feet the brunette would take in one salacious scene after another, the heat from each room slowly becoming less off putting and more intoxicating as he made his way through the maze of people and many dark spaces they occupied.  

When he finally made his way to empty dark room with a small bar and a large bed he decided to take a breather and refill his drink. He was so hot, the sweat beaded down his thick tight torso landing on the band around his underwear, some sneaking down his muscular thighs.  When he noticed a cloth at the bar next to the bed Mickey wet it and began wiping himself down just to cool off his heated body. As his eyes closed he relished in the feel of the cool towel on his hot skin, when suddenly a hand touched his fingers making him jolt backwards into a strong warm body. 

 

"need some help with that?" Ian's voice was low and dangerous, causing every hair on Mickey's body to stand at attention along with something else on Mickey's body, too.. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't perfectly edited yet. I will go through it again. 
> 
>  
> 
> Its mainly smut. I hope its OK. People that read my stories know my smut is something I constantly work on and dont feel overly comfortable with but this story demands a LOT of it. You can do a LOT of sketchy dirty stuff when its in a game. So this is just the beginning lol. Hope you like it.

Mickey felt every nerve in his body pulsing with arousal as Ian's hot form leaned into his, breath tingling the nape of his pale neck, fingers ghosting his rib-cage, bulge pressed into the crook of his wanting ass. The cool cloth unable to turn down the overwhelming heat of large hands trickling over lingering drips of water. The redhead was intoxicating in the best possible way, Mickey's senses were in overdrive as he twisted his head reaching his arm up to pull Ian in for the kill. The only thing more powerful than his want for the man was the jolt of shock that took over his body when the other man smirked down at him tossing the cloth to the floor before exiting the room with purpose. 

"hard to get, is getting me hard " was all he could muster in his confused yet still hard as a fucking rock, state. 

 

 

And there it was, Ian grinned to himself as he made his way down the hall knowing his prey would follow soon after. Mickey wasn't that mysterious after all, he was just like Ian. He didn't want to be woo'd he wanted to play. 

"lets play" Ian said quietly to himself as he scanned the room for someone hot to be his pawn. The room was as dark as the others , a dim blue light sending flickers of sheen to the glistening bodies around him. The place was all sweat and sex, it was over powering the way he felt in the space knowing Mickey was close, almost in his grasp. He loved the power struggle he loved the control he was feeling in that moment as he made himself comfortable in a big leather chair spotting a blond who looked prime for the taking. 

"you" Ian let a long finger guide the man to his lap, while he stretched his neck to one side, an indication the man should make quick work of marking him up.  
"mmmm there we go " he mewled at the blond using one strong hand to hold his head in the sensitive area, the other groped his companion's ass roughly. The blond was good, keeping him hard at least, but Ian wasn't there for a blond. When he felt the steely stare of deep blue eyes his breath hitched in his throat begging him to keep it under control.  
Mickey looked hot as hell as their eyes locked, his face was flush black hair matted, his teeth gnawing onto that pouty lower lip so hard he must have tasted blood. He was sexy as fuck glaring from across the room just watching Ian's hands wander the tan skin on his lap. They were almost a full rooms length apart when Ian decided to take it up a notch by roughly grabbing the other mans hair tilting his head hard making room for Ian's pink tongue to lick slowly up his jugular nipping on his jaw, all the while keeping green eyes focused on the tattooed man of his wanting. 

 

The Fuck? Mickey couldn't help chastising himself for falling for this little cat and mouse game the other man was obviously winning. He wasn't proof to the almost deadly sexiness the taller man was eliciting while skin deep in some Greek Adonis looking mother fucker. Those large hands long fingers kneading at that ass, the lusty work of his tongue and teeth on the blonds neck, the visible make out session left Mickey's throat dry and dick impossibly hard. Screw this, Ian had won. If he wanted Mickey he could fucking have him but he was going to have him rough, because he was just as pissed off as he was horny. If he was going to have him he was going have him hard, fast and fucking dirty. 

Pressing through the crowd of barely clothed people grinding to the music Mickey's annoyance at this fucking blond intensified the more Ian egged him on sucking and biting on the other man's skin eyes burning holes into the brunette's body as he did. 

" Get the fuck off princess. My turn" it was a low husky growl, that forced the two men to look at him. As the blond went to open his mouth, a freckled hand entrapped his throat, shushing him instantly.  
"go" Ian said plainly tossing the man aside like dead weight.  
"you want something Mickey?" Ian taunted. 

Cat meet Mouse. 

 

When they got to the room the silence was almost deafening, thick, loaded with desire. The world outside ceased to exist. The bed was large with four tall posters at each corner covered in plush black blankets. There was a hutch next to the head of it that opened to reveal everything one would need to have a good time, Mickey eyed the contents as he watched Ian lock the door then make his way across the room. His long body was perfect, each muscle more defined than the next as if he was manufactured out of someone's fantasy., Mickeys to be exact. From His broad shoulders to his deep V, even that sexy confident smirk his was waving in the brunettes direction, Mickey wasn't immune to any of it.  
Reaching his fingertips gingerly along the waistband of the tattooed man's boxer briefs had Ian trembling as the heat of the moment coursed through his veins like electric shock waves he couldn't control. In all his 26yrs years he couldn't remember wanting anything the way he wanted Mickey, the way the man had lured him in with his hot jealous rage, was only beaten by the sight his ass in that underwear, and his tight stomach begging to be licked dry of the sweat still dancing a dance from his belly button to the tight clothe material that held the cock Ian was so desperate to get his mouth on. 

"tell me what you want Mickey. Tell me anything. I'll do it all." the whisper was lusty, breathy directed purposely into the brunette's sensitive right ear lobe sealed with a teasing soft lick of the salty skin.  
With the kind of assertiveness Ian wasn't used to being handled with, Mickey tossed him on the bed. His strong arms holding Ian down while he licked from his navel to his groin, pulling out a moan in the taller man that was so primal he never knew he was capable of making.  
"fuck" he breathed. The brunette let out a small laugh running one of his hands along the other man's cut torso while working his lips down along the band of his boxers removing them inch by inch with his teeth and the help of his second hand until finally his large dick sprung out standing at attention. 

"jesus. you're perfect" Mickey mewled wrapping his hand along the base of Ian's girth, as he licked circles down his inner thighs, the long body twitching in response to the teasing mouth. Slowly, his hand begun to jerk the cock while his tongue lapped one ball lightly causing Ian to buck his hips and yelp at the sensation of the warm mouth working him in. When Mickey felt a large hand tug at his hair and heard his name groaned out in pleasure he knew he wanted to own the man below him, over and over again. As his mouth opened wide the taste of precum enticed him to go lower taking almost the entire shaft down his throat. Ian tasted so good Mickey couldn’t get enough, when he came back up his tongue swirled the head of the once again leaking cock yearning for more loving this part of the game. Ian was a fucking mess, hips jolting legs twitching, sweat falling. As the tattooed man took him deep in his throat time and time again Ian could only melt further into the mattress, watching his lover squirm with a glint in his blue eyes Mickey decided he had ignored his painful erection long enough.  
When rocked up to a panting Ian, he couldn't help the cocking grin that took over his face, knowing the way he had controlled the other man did something to him he couldn't explain.  
When the redhead caught his breath the game continues, Ian instantly rolled over onto the rock-hard body of the shorter man instantly locking their lips together, going for that kiss he had been craving since they met. Mickey's amazing mouth didn't disappoint, not at all, his lips were soft the kiss was firm, rough, biting, fucking perfect. When Ian leaned over the other mans' body to reach in the hutch Mickey's pouty mouth made quick working of marking up this stomach from below.  
Bringing his long arms out of the hutch Ian forcibly grabbed the brunette's arms as he motioned him near the end of the bed. Ian began kissing him along bed, etching his tongue over Mickey's teeth and gums before biting down hard enough to break skin. The metallic taste seemingly a turn on for the wiggling man below him who only moaned at the rough action, while moving his body the way Ian was demanding.  
As the clink of metal was heard Mickey twisted his head up to see himself handcuffed to one of the bed posts, he gave his head a shake as he looked up lust fully at the brazen redhead.  
"really?"  
" Oh, fucking really" he teased bringing his lips down to the trapped man's right nipple relishing in his struggle. "just relax, your gunna feel all sorts of good" he crooned locking their lips together once more, while slicking his fingers with lube.  
Once Mickey's boxer briefs were tossed aside so were any inhibitions he had left. The man was a moaning mess from the moment a long finger traced over his tight hole. When the finger was fully in, he couldn't help the way his body reacted to the intrusion. If he wanted Ian before, it was nothing compared to the way he wanted him while he was teasing his nipples while stretching him out.  
" Fuck your tight" Ian breathed out, giving the brunette another rough kiss to the mouth before removing his fingers, slicking up his cock then leaning back onto his knees for a second. He wanted to take a moment to just rake in the sight of an outrageously hot Mickey handcuffed to the bed, body engulphed in sweat, squirming under his touch. Fucking perfect.  
"ready?"  
"get the fuck in me" It was a hoarse direct demand that was so hot Ian almost came at the sound of it. 

As the redhead kneeled in front of the entrapped man, Ian spread the brunette's thick legs further apart so he could watch himself stretch the man's waiting hole wide to fit his large cock dragging out a deep moan from both of them as he did.  
" Fuck, HARD. Harder" Mickey practically yelled wrapping his legs around Ian's waist pulling him down. The taller man muffled a laugh enjoying the eagerness his lover displayed. Sex hadn't been this good in years. He couldn’t remember anyone who felt like Mickey, his body was contracting, tensing around Ian in most seductive way, the way he had been yearning for so long. As he rocked his hips deeper, he could feel Mickey's body reacting to him. The whole moment was all consuming in its intensity. As Ian lowered his hand to jerk the brunette off, he was taken by the way his lovers lip twitched and shoulders tensed at the movements. 

When Mickey came he came hard, spilling all over Ian's hand and his own stomach, weakly panting, "Cum in me Ian, Cum in me, come on... fuck" 

The words had Ian cumming with a low growl his body hunching at the intensity, while he kissed at Mickey's shoulder softly while he rode out this orgasm.  
They both lay very still before Ian let Mickey out of the cuffs then rubbed his wrists to be sure he was OK. 

 

  
When Ian finally logged off it took a long time before he fully caught his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but its going to answer some questions.

The next time Ian saw Mickey was in a cabin in the woods in a world he didn't even remember building. 

His thirst for the other man hadn't waned the way it had for other VICS and humans in the past. When he locked eyes on the gorgeous brunette from a wooden chair on the wooden wrap around porch he knew he needed him again, and again. There was a slight resistance as he pressed forward pushing Mickey onto the cabin exterior hoisting his legs up to wrap around Ian's waist in the process. He felt a push at his chest before he leaned in to snatch a biting kiss, the hand then moving to his cheek allowing them to melt further into the kiss. 

"lube" Mickey breathed questioningly while his pants were tugged off aggressively, still being held firmly in the air against the wooden wall. When Ian nodded fishing in his pockets for a small packet tattooed hands worked on pulling Ian's jeans down just enough to let his cock out. The prep was urgent, hard, Mickey expediting the process by removing Ian's fingers just before lining up the other man's dick to his hole and pushing his way down onto the long shaft with a deep groan. The two men rocked together locking lips, grasping at necks, all the while Ian pressing Mickey's body harshly against the hard wooded as he railed into him over and over before he shifts his body deeper pressing purposely against his prostate the move earning him an obscene array of cries and whines blasted into the air as Mickey came untouched between both of them. When Ian followed suit not minutes after his lover, his body hunched into Mickey's as if he was limbless, finally letting the brunette back to his feet as he pulled out and caught his breath. 

 

That meeting set the stage for sexual encounter after sexual encounter, sometimes back in the woods others in the club. One particularly hot escapade found them in large steam shower, Mickey Flipping them mid fuck to dip his mouth deep in Ian's ass, rimming him as if he was starving, stretching him good with scissoring fingers and a wet tongue until finally pushing in with a harsh gasp from the withering man, below him. The redhead had bottomed before that moment, usually done out of boredom this was anything but that. It was hot as fuck, he found himself craving for Mickey to dominate him over and over. Being under the brunette was overwhelming, looking into his eyes as he pummeled him from above had Ian's heart jumping into this throat he couldn't help thinking Mickey somehow felt it too. Ian's resulting orgasm shook him to his core. 

 

He knew he needed to log off immediately to ground himself. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

 

"Your telling me your falling for a person who isn't real? Well you wouldn't be the first" Lip said while motioning for his brother to toss him another beer.  
"no. Fuck you. I just man, I donno this isn't like usual VIC's"  
" I know usually they don't sucker rich pricks into spending $30,000 on them" he shook his head disapprovingly at his little brother. " you go to some sketchy place with some dude you don't know and give away that kind of cash? You have more money than brains. You know how many scammers are out there? You don't even know what's in that chip"  
Ian shook his head at himself. He hated when Lip was right. But the fact is, Ian went to some underground shifty looking spot and forked over thirty grand because the VICS eyes were intoxicating. He was fucking stupid. He needed to go back there and check shit out again, so him and his brother decided to make the trip to the Kash and Grab. 

While the younger Gallagher wouldn't offer up the information to his brother he had to admit at least ti himself that a part of him was going in the hope that Mickey was somehow real. Ian knew he was grasping at straws for any justification for the way he was feeling. The way he felt when they connected, that couldn't be fake could it? 

 

"wow this joint brings back memories" Lip mused bringing a cigarette to his lips as they walked to the basement of the variety store. This time upon arriving at the bottom of the stairs Ian was floored to find the large door Pat had banged on weeks earlier was left open.  
"fuck" he muttered as he walked into the now empty space. The desk where the stern secretary once stood was now empty. Everything seemed different then it had that day, it was almost as if the gaming facility never existed, but he knew it had.  
"Ian, buddy. I think you got scammed. Or this place got shut the fuck down, either way dude you better hope your $30,000 boyfriend never fucking fails you" the shorter Gallagher patted his confused brothers almost sympathetically as they made their way out of the ruins of the office space that once was. 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

 

"hey you " Out in the snow-covered forest surrounding the log cabin Ian somehow looked more beautiful than usual, that’s on of the reasons why Mickey liked it there so much. His red hair with the slightest bit of white encroaching on it was just too cute to resist. The warm jacket he was forced to wear begged to be cuddled into, and when they fucked there it was an outwardly experience to say the least.  
"hey" a small smile spread across the freckled face, as Mickey leaned up to press their lips together.  
It was a safe place here with the other man, Mickey felt stated comforted warm. His resistance to the Ian had long passed.  
"do you wanna go inside?" The redhead whispered in his ear while tenderly caressing his sides.  
"no, let me enjoy the fresh air for a while" He breathed deep, his lungs craving the air as if he was staring for it. Mickey licked his lips and tilted his head as Ian dover deeper into his sensitive neck, unzipping his pants as he marked him up.  
"you want to top me again?" Ian breathed shakily yanking his own pants down, reaching for the lube in his pocket.  
"no. Don't feel like I need to here. Fuck me" 

And so, he did. 

 

  
The experience was so intense Mickey knew he needed to log off immediately to ground himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to give more questions then answers I am afraid but that's just how it is. 
> 
> I will edit again a little later but I am busy and thought I would get it out while I could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

Ian didn't go to the research facility often anymore. After inventing the wrist payment system, he didn't need to work at all going in was more for social interaction than anything else.  
The glass tower that housed the facility held the best and brightest of technological minds inside it. Ian always enjoyed getting his hands on what was out there before anyone else. As things with Mickey progressed he also needed the break from his gaming system. Everything with Mickey was proving too much to handle. Ian's thoughts of the other man became more scrambled every day, leading him to seek a break from it all. 

 

" Hey! Haven't seen you here in a while. What's up man?" Richard was working on something that looked like a bee, that seemed to be under his control. It flew around Ian's head making him shriek like a girl, until his coworker finally relented directing the bee to land on his finger. He laughed uncontrollably as the tall redhead continued to swipe at air.  
' I don't fucking wanna know what that is man" Ian said pointedly as Richard placed the bee in a glass jar.  
" Where you been? Haven't seen you gaming, or out with the guys at all." There was an edge of concern to his friend's inquiry, the redhead could sense it from his tone.  
" Gaming at home, why?"  
" Donno, just you know so much on the news lately about people being addicted to VICS and such. Don't want you slipping too far down the rabbit hole bud" Richard gave him a pat on the shoulder while they walked to get some food.  
" How does someone know if they are addicted? I mean just out of curiosity" Ian questioned as he made his lunch selections on the clear screen in the all-white break room, knowing it would raise suspicions but he needed some answers. With all the emotions Mickey was eliciting, he couldn’t help but wonder if something was wrong with him. As the food appeared on his tray at the end of the conveyor belt he watched his coworker seemingly search for the answer to his question. 

" Uh. I donno I guess the lines between what's real and not can start to blend." Richard finally offered as they took a seat on a long white bench with a thin glass table top, " People marrying VICS that kind of shit. I mean to each their own, but once I decide to settle down its going to be with someone whose reactive to me on a genuine level. Not someone with a programmed past or profile. Someone who can tell me I'm full of shit, take me by surprise. You know what I mean? " The older man paused to search his friends face " Is something up man?"  
"no. Nah. Just curious. Look, I have shit to do. Enjoy the food."  
Ian rode down the glass elevator more confused than he was before, the brunette could call him on his bullshit, but Ian wasn't too sure about his past. They hadn't had many conversations about Mickey's life. What would be the point? Ian knew how VICS worked, they had a profile with likes and dislikes, a past and family relationships they could spout off, jobs or special skills. None of it was particularly interesting, not to Ian anyway, but maybe asking some questions to Mickey would help him answer some of his own. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

 

The coffee shop was packed with people but his redhead was easy to spot. That shock of hair stood out like a sore thumb and Mickey loved it. He couldn't help but feel warm inside when met with that freckled smile. Ian was sitting at their usual table two coffees in hand flashing that big warm smile in the way that made Mickey feel warm from the inside out.  
" Hey you. Really needed this today" Mickey motioned to the coffee, it was exactly what he wanted somehow Ian always knew exactly what he wanted especially lately.  
" Yeah? Long day at work? What do you do again" Ian raised a questioning eyebrow.  
As Mickey took another sip, his mind seemed to escape him, what did he do? What did he do? Like for work? His head began to hurt the more he thought about it.  
" You've been sticking your dick in me for weeks firecrotch, now you ask questions?" He opted on teasing the other man while he reached inside himself for answers.  
" Well, you know maybe it's time to get to know each other... with clothes on" the taller man laughed, but there was a strange tone to questioning that left Mickey feeling uneasy.  
" I work in a kitchen" the brunette felt himself blurt out the answer, as he got a strange flash of him doing dishes and laying out food on trays. The image was gone as quickly it came but the answer seemed to make his coffee date happy.  
" Oh cool," Ian took a sip of his coffee eyes raking over the brunette's pale face ready to make another inquiry. " any brothers or sisters?"  
Mickey wasn't liking these questions, something in the pit of his stomach was doing flips, although he wasn't sure why. He liked Ian, a lot. The idea the man wanted to get to know him had him feeling both happy and terrified for some reason. These weren't tough questions of course Mickey had the answers... Didn't he?  
" Mick? You ok?" A freckled hand reached up to hold his cheek softly, Mickey melted into the touch letting himself relax into the tenderness.  
" I know I have a sister, she's a dr of some sort" the tattooed man revealed quietly moving away from Ian's hand to take another sip of his coffee.  
" So, what are we doing tonight?" He flirted attempting to end the interrogation that he felt Ian had just put him through.  
" Mmmmmm what about you and me very naked anywhere you wanna go"  
Apparently, Ian was satisfied with the answers Mickey could give. Very satisfied it would seem, the lip bite he threw Mickey's way had them both ready to move onto much more pressing issues. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

Laying with Mickey in his bed shouldn't have felt as normal as it did. He knew building his home within his gaming world was a dangerous thing, it made the whole thing seem too real, most gamers didn't do it at all but Ian had, he just liked to see what he could do within the limits of the program so usually he opted to reach beyond such mundane places. Now with Mickey the mundane felt extraordinary, having the man in his bed felt natural. The redhead knew deep down that it was wrong to feel this good with him there, to be mindlessly running circles down his thick thighs, kissing the nape of his neck as if they had been there all night just devouring one another. They had been, in a way just not the way the redhead had wanted.  
When Ian had asked at the coffee shop he was surprised to hear that This is where Mickey wanted to go more than anywhere else. Home. Ian's home. As soon as they were there Ian realized, that’s where Ian wanted him to stay, always. Holding Mickey in that bed, kissing Mickey within those walls, it all felt right, like it was meant to be. Richard's words of warning entered his mind the minute he watched Mickey close his eyes and snuggle into him wordlessly. Were the lines between what was real and what wasn't blurring? Most definitely. He couldn't deny it. Hearing Mickey struggle to think of whether or not he had a job or a sibling gave Ian more of a reason to believe that his brunette wasn't some regular VIC. VICS had set profiles, they had a laundry list of family background to spout off, the information was there to make them seem more real. But Mickey didn't have that. Why didn't he have that? And where did the sister info eventually come from? Ian was more confused than he was before. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

 

 

This dark corridor of the hospital always had Mandy feeling uneasy. Why the fuck couldn't they light the place properly, 'for fuck sakes." She muttered to herself as she let the retina scanner do its job before the large heavy door opened. 

The medical staff were always scares this time of night that’s why she liked going so late. Everything about this place gave her the creeps, this wasn't the kind of work she would normally do if it wasn't for the special circumstances.  
" Milkovich nice to see you. Dr. Wells is busy working on a GV subject at the moment but I am sure I know who you’re here to see" the rotund friendly nurse gave her a smile as she pushed a button that opened a door to a small white hospital room, with one occupant in it. The man was hooked up to many machines with a gaming head set over his eyes, his vitals on display on a glass screen not far from his bed, Mandy looked them over as she lifted his chart. 

" Hey Mick. How's it going in there. I see you came too the other day. Hmmmm Interesting"  
She smiled warmly at her brother, as she heard he superior out in the hall. 

" Well, somethings not working and we need more subjects. We're making serious headway here but the more I lose the more questions that are going to be asked. And We can't have that …."  
Mady cut her off mid-sentence, the furious slam of Mickey's door behind them, sending the tiny nurse she was speaking to off on her heels.  
" Ms. Milkovich. Didn't know you were here already. " Dr Wells was a small older woman who wore her black hair in a tight bun on her heard, thin glasses etched the tip of her pointy nose, she wore a long white lab coat over thin black pants.  
" What do you mean the more you lose? Another one with brain damage?" Mandy's breath was visibly strained as she spoke to the women, clearly distraught by what she had overheard.  
" Mandy your brother knew the risks. We went through this, he signed up of his own free will" She began to walk away dismissing the girl behind her.  
" Own free will my ass, what kind of a choice was that. If anything happens to my brother …" she was yelling at air at this point, but she didn't care. 

As she went to check on Mickey once more she looked into his chart to see if there was any information on the person who had paid for him. Nothing. Fucking nothing. Some lunatic had her brother in a game doing who knows the fuck what and with each passing day she lost more of him. Fuck this, she needed to find this Ian1993.


	8. Chapter 8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

From his view laying below a moaning grinding Mickey as he fucked him into the mattress the world seemed very small. In that moment there was nothing beyond those walls, that bed, the warm body contracting around him. Ian was rendered breathless by the way their bodies fit together. It was perfect, not a manufactured perfect but perfect none the less. The brunette's nails dug deep into his chest, his head lolled back in pleasure as he moved his hips in deep circles sending shock waves through Ian's wanting body. Nothing had ever felt like this before, when he pulled Mickey down for a deep kiss the emotion Ian put into it was very real, so real he had to steady his nerves before looking in the other man's deep blue eyes.   
"Fuck Ian" Mickey breathed, his thick dick visibly straining as it bobbed with every move the tattooed man made.   
" Jesus Mick. I'm gunna cum" he reached a long hand over the other man's shaft jerking him over the edge, as he released into the tight ass clenching around him.   
"oh my god" the two men stuttered out in unison as Mickey rolled off trying to catch his breath. 

When the brunette reached a pale hand over Ian's cheek pulling him in for a passionate kiss, the tenderness of the action took the redhead by surprise.   
"you're perfect" Mickey whispered, looking earnestly at the man next to him as he carresed his long body. 

It was then that Ian felt the need to separate himself from the intense feelings. His sudden uneasiness didn't go unnoticed. 

" Whats up" Mickey asked a worried frown taking over his face. " I fuck you into the mattress and you look....... unhappy? Ian? Trying not to be hurt here man."   
" What? No. Not unhappy. Very happy" he gave a small peck to the other man, and a totally unconvincing smile. 

With that Mickey raised himself to a sitting position fumbling to get his clothes on, before leaning against the headboard. All the while searching Ian's face for the reason for the sudden shift in mood that had hit the room like a ton of bricks. 

" Ian what the fuck? Somethings wrong. I know you by now"   
" You do? Really?" Ian said immediately regretting how pointed and unfair the question was.   
" What? Are you saying I don't? What the fuck is happening here? We have sex, then you back away and act all fucking shifty" the conversation was causing an obvious panicked reaction from the brunette, his body twitching slightly as he spits out venom, his teeth practically biting holes into his inner cheeks. " are you ending things with me?"   
"NO! Mick calm down." Ian could tell something was up, the emotion he was being shown didn't seem like Mickey. It seemed as though the other man wasn't in control of his reactions, the emotion was too much for him to handle. 

Fuck, Ian thought, 'how do I override this shit? He knew it was a possibility but had never read the information. He took in the hurt look on his lovers face , just wanting to fix things to take his pain away.   
That’s when it hit him, Mickey was feeling pain. He was feeling confusion, he was feeling hurt. He was feeling. Ian didn't want to override any of that, he took a step back let out a sigh before bending down to give the other man a sweet kiss. 

" I'm fine OK? Its all fine. I am going to go and give you some space to relax alright? I will be right back" 

Mickey breathed deep seemingly ok with the compromise. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

Ian walked himself for a breath of fresh air down the busy Chicago streets making his way to the hotdog stand outside of the gaming center he once frequented with Richard. He was not surprised when he saw his friend, gear in hand waiting in line for some food.   
As he gave the older a man wave heading purposely in his direction, Ian was surprised to feel a hand pull on the back of his shoulder, he turned to find Pat standing before him.   
The man didn't look much different than the last time they had seen each other, but he was visibly anxious, eyes darting in all directions, the action forcing Ian on edge with him.   
"Pat? You alright, weirding me out man."   
"yeah." He paused looking as Richard got closer to them, the look he shot over his shoulder causing the older man to stop in his tracks. " this your world Ian?"   
" My world? " Ian questioned, finally grasping how unhinged the strange man was. " Pat this is the real world. Not a game. You know that right"   
The sentence seemed to shake the other man awake.   
"of course, sorry. It's just been awhile." He gave his head a shake. " the underground joint shut down. Did you know?" Ian only nodded.   
" Do, DO you know where else to go for more. I need more. You bought one, right? " Ian nodded again, not sure where the man was going with this. " I have money. I could override and yours could be mine. Simple"   
"NO. Fucking no." Ian was getting tired of this asshole fast; his fists began clenching at his sides. " I don't know where to get more man, but maybe you shouldn't. " Looking down at the man he saw someone who was clearly losing their grasp with reality and wondered if that would be himself soon. Pat slowly backed away, giving a regrettable wave as he disappeared into the crowd. 

" See man, way too far down the rabbit hole" Richard said approaching a severely freaked out Ian. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

 

" Mandy if Wells finds out I am giving you information I am fucked, you know that right?" the young nurse looked at the space around them making sure no one could hear before continuing. " Mickey is my friend, you know that. Oh, Jesus fuck. I will help but I am going to lose my job if anyone finds out" 

" Cora please. I need to know whose getting brain damage and how OK? I wouldn't fucking ask if it wasn't for Mick, you know that. But Wells tells me shit and I know you’re the nurse on duty with her most nights. " Mandy pleaded. 

" The override option. " She offered quietly. " it's not working the way they want. The second its used, they're brain dead" Mandy's eyes went wide taking the information in as they walked to the cafeteria line. She couldn't believe she helped get her brother into this shit. What the fuck was she supposed to do, his chip had been sold. The technology was beyond her pay grade but she knew she needed it to put him back together before some asshole rendered him brain dead. What asshole though? She knew what he looked like, She knew his name was Ian. That was all she had to go on, a first name and I face, not address, no number, fucking nothing. She breathed a heavy sigh as she loaded food onto her tray then swiped her wrist to pay. 

Swiped her wrist to pay. 

'It couldn't be" Mandy muttered to herself, dropping her tray on her way out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

When Ian arrived back at his apartment he had a lot to think about. Pat's behavior was like a warning he didn't want to ignore. As he sat on the floor of his game room gear in hand he contemplated never going back in. Breaking the chip, overriding Mickey so all their times together would be erased and maybe he could just go back in for sex every so often. That's what this was supposed to be anyways, the thrill of the chase, a less compliant VIC that was it. This other shit, whatever it was, wasn't part of the deal. These feelings every time he closed his eyes picturing the other man's smile, his touch the way his body trembled when he came, none of this was the plan. He read the brunettes information over and over again, looking for any signs as to why he was programmed so perfectly for him, like they were made for one another but that couldn't be no one knew Ian was going there that day, he didn't sign up to have VIC made to his specifics, created just to embody all the things that drove him crazy and made him happy at the same time. Taking his head in his hands, knees bent to his face Ian shook the cobwebs out of his brain as he inhaled deeply, letting the air out as he steadied his nerves. He was falling in love with Mickey. Intentional or not, programmed or not, he didn't fucking know the answers to those questions. He didn't know much he wasn't sure if all those other people who fell for their VICS felt this too. He wasn't sure perhaps it was some trick of the chip some strange advancement in the technology whatever it was, it was too strong for the redhead to fight.. 

 

 

The cabin was gorgeous, small rustic nothing fancy at all. It was covered in snow the fireplace was burning a few logs to keep the space comfortable. Mickey took in the smell of the fire, the fresh air that had snuck in through the open door as he lugged in firewood, he was happy here in this place. He felt warm, not just from the burning embers or the log structure, he felt loved here, safe even if he didn't know if he hadn't felt safe elsewhere. Ian walking through the door only amplified that feeling, the smile the man shared with him lit up the room brighter than the flames, it was somehow warmer too. 

Mickey had been feeling uneasy as of late, his mind was playing tricks. When he lied down he saw flashes of light, heavy doors sliding open his last name being hollered roughly in some sort of a crowd or a bed? He didn't know the flashes didn't last long that he was back again left shaken by the sudden glimpses. They were like bad dreams or déjà vu, he couldn't explain it if he tried. All he knew was that he was feeling lost confused and anxious until he saw that face. That damn freckled face, his warm smile, gentle touch and teasing laughter. Everything about Ian seemed to make it better somehow, in a world where Mickey was steadily becoming more uneasy the other man ground him somehow. The brunette certain no matter what other things were happening to him, falling in love on the top of the list. 

"have I ever told you how much I like it here" Ian stated taking off his warm brown winter coat as he watched Mickey settled on the couch in front of the fire.   
"nope. I made dinner, tell me while you bring it out here"   
" You made tater tots." Ian giggled as he sat the tray in front of them   
"and that’s dinner. Tater tots are delicious "   
" I can't believe they even still make these " he popped one in his mouth spitting it out quickly when he realized just how hot it was. The action had Mickey doubling over with laughter.   
"oh, you think that's funny" Ian began straddling the other man tickling his sides relishing in the booming laughter that echoed through the room.   
"Ok ok, get off me your goofy giant" Mickey put up a mock defense of the other mans attacks until he held Ian's wrists tight stopping his movements while they looked at each other closely. The playfulness was suddenly gone as green eyes locked onto blue, both men searching for something in the other, something that said this was wrong, Mickey knew his uneasiness with the surrounding world wasn't unfounded but his solace with Ian also not unfounded. Ian knew he shouldn't be feeling any of this, it wasn't real it couldn't be but when he looked at the brunette nothing could be more real than what he felt.   
As they pressed their lips together the electric shock that coursed through their veins defied what either man thought was reality, it just was. As their tongues tangled legs entwined and hands caressed on another everything else ceased to exist. When they finally connected, Ian deep inside Mickey they caught each other's breaths as they rocked together slowly purposely making the rest of the world fade away.   
"this is real" Ian breathed into his lover's ear as he came closer to his climax. " no matter what. I promise this is real"   
" Yeah. Yeah, I know. I know " they kissed passionately as the came together both men so overwhelmed by the moment they didn't want to move from the warm embrace. 

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

"You're going to let me see him motherfucker " Mandy shouted at a tall security guard blocking her way to Ian's lab at the research facility.   
" I told you lady' that isn't going to happen. Mr. Gallagher isn't in today. He's not in most days. We can't give out his number" The man grabbed her elbow leading the feisty woman to the elevator as she sent kicks and punches his way.   
" I need to speak with Ian. Fuck you! You Fucking Fuck!" She bellowed as the door opened, the large man shoving her in.   
Richard took the scene in scratching his head wondering what the hell his friend had gotten himself into. 

As the older man followed them down taking the next available elevator, he watched as the young woman was escorted out of the building.   
" He has my brother. He doesn't know he does but he does" She pleaded with her large escort once more as Richard looked on. The woman was barely out of his sight when the older man felt as though he was being watched. He turned quickly to see the strange man Ian had been talking to the day before, watching him from the shadows. 

" Ian isn't here," Richard said loudly hoping Pat would hear him. It would seem he did as he came closer, looking even more agitated then he had before.   
" He has something I want. You tell him I will pay. OK. I will pay. I have the money. I just want what he has" Pat mumbled almost to himself " or you tell me where he is. Someone has to have an address for him" the man looked around at all the people leaving the building as if scanning for someone to give up Ian. 

"Jesus Christ Ian, what the fuck?" Richard grumbled to himself as he turned on his head set to call his friend and warn him of the strange activity. 

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

Ian was finding a walk to clear his head was a necessity after each encounter with Mickey. His phone call with Richard had done nothing to calm his nerves. Pat had gone off the rails and it seemed as if the man was intent on getting Mickey for himself. The redhead knew he had to deal with that man sooner rather than later, no good was going to come from him. The woman Richard mentioned though, that was very strange. Ian racked his brain trying to figure out who she could be. Richard hadn't heard enough of her ramblings to give Ian much to go on, all he knew was that suddenly he was a very wanted man.   
As he walked his block taking in breath after breath of fresh air Ian found it difficult not to let his mind trail to Mickey. The way the other man's pouty lips parted as he laughed, his fingers trickling down Ian's sensitive sides sending shivers all over his body, even the way he smelled just wrecked the redhead from top to bottom.   
Ian found himself closing his eyes as he entered his building inhaling as if he could still smell the intoxicating scent of Mickey. As he mindlessly entered his apartment he didn't even realize he hadn't left the door open. When the hand came across his mouth and he felt the cool stab of a knife in his ribs suddenly he was very aware of the danger he was in.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end. :)

Ian tried his best to remain calm as his intruder walked them further into the room the door closing behind them. As his nerves settled he quickly took notice of the slender hand and body that had entrapped him. In one fell swoop he leaned his body forward dragging the knifed hand out from his ribcage and shifting their positions at a rapid pace, his assailant now tight in his grasp the knife tossed to the floor from the struggle she made.  
Slowly Ian kicked the weapon away, while eyeing where his gun was holstered by the couch not far away as he pushed the woman forward to get a better look.  
Ian was stunned when he gazed over the pale face and bright blue eyes that seemed so familial. Her hair was different, the blond was gone or maybe it had been a wig but either way He knew that face.  
"Astrid?" Freckled hands kept a tight grip on the angry looking woman before him as she opened her mouth, hopefully to do some serious explaining.  
"Mandy. Ian My name is Mandy. Astrid is a name I use when.. " she trailed off obviously looking for the words.  
" When you scam people out money, lie steal?"  
" Fuck you, dickhead. I didn't fucking scam, and I don't give a shit about your money rich prick. "  
Fuck, she reminded him of someone, but he couldn't place who it was. Reluctantly he removed the woman from his grasp and motioned for her to have a seat on the couch and keep talking.  
" Go on"  
" My name is Mandy; my brother is Mickey." The words hit him like a speeding freight train, she had continued babbling after those words but Ian only caught a few of them as his mind just repeated " my brother is Mickey' over and over again.  
" STOP! " he yelled rubbing his temples hard and giving his head a shake. The yell turned into a whisper when he continued " are you saying,….." Gulp " Mandy are you saying Mickey is real?".  
Suddenly the woman stopped and took in the man's shocked face, curiously.  
" Yes. He's real. He's my brother. " She touched Ian's hand as she suddenly softens before him. She was just like her brother so tough on the outside but the second Ian's defenses were down so were hers. He couldn't help but look in those blue eyes in front him and think of Mickey. A real live Mickey was out there one he could really talk to, touch and be with. But, something was wrong. His mind finally caught up with the situation before him.  
" Why are you here? Start at the beginning and go fucking slow" he implored her to answer the many questions that had been filling his head for the last few weeks.  
" I am a medical research assistant. I work with a team lead by the break through medical scientist Dr. Joan Wells. You've heard of her" He nodded. " The new VICS are an unground medical project funded by the government, but no one can know that. It's all hush hush. They want the program perfected so they can use them to fight or whatever the fuck ever. It's all kind of above my pay grade. But from what I know Dr. Wells has been developing these chips that transmit brain waves, it’s a way to control people really. Our project was about using the least compliant in the world and getting them to be compliant. Hence the override... oh fuck" Her face suddenly fell. " did you use the override? IAN ?!!"  
" No. No I didn't want to. What do you mean the least compliant? I mean Mick is stubborn for sure but I am still confused about Mickey's part in this." His confusion evident in his tone.  
" Least compliant as in prison inmates" she stuttered out biting her lip. " My brother is in the joint on a bullshit attempted murder charge our pitiful lawyer couldn't get him off of." 

" I happen to know a great lawyer." Ian offered sliding her Lip's card from his pocket, before she continued. 

"So, when I heard rumblings that they needed inmates, I brokered a deal with Mickey's prison for reduced time to those inmates that volunteered. " Her face was now full of guilt.  
"You sold your brother?" It wasn't meant as accusatory as it had come out.  
" Fuck no. I didn't think anyone would actually buy his chip! I thought he would stay in the main program do his time there and be out of fucking jail" she explained before continuing, " who pays $30, 000 for MICKEY ???"  
Ian raised his hand in the air giving a regrettable shrug to the exasperated girl before him. She reached over and landed a WHACK to his chest.  
" Dude you paid $30,000 for some short dude to insult you!! WHO DOES THAT?!?"  
The redhead stifled a laugh. " you short change your brother Mandy, he's more than that." A small smile spread across Ian's face as thoughts of Mickey came flooded in, then he asked the question he really needed the answer to.  
" If you thought no one would buy him, " he sighed looking to the ceiling searching for the right words " how is he perfect for me? Is it something they did in the chip while I paid? I mean it doesn't make sense. Hes not just hot, he's like everything. He's perfect"  
Mandy was visibly taken aback by the admission. She just shook her head furrowing her eyebrows.  
"Ian that person you were with wasn't altered it's just Mick---" her answer was cut off when they heard a loud crash from the game room.  
" Mandy was my door open when you got here?" Ian whispered as he got up to walk towards the hallway.  
"yeah. " she nodded hunching behind the arm of the couch. 

"You stay there" Ian turned to look at her as he made his way down the hallway, when for the second time in less then and hour a hand wrapped around him gripping his body tightly. This time it was a man, and instead of a knife he was holding a gun to Ian's left shoulder. 

" Pat. Put the gun down" Ian's breath was shaky as he tried to remain calm in the arms of the obviously agitated man.  
" You tell me where the chip is and I will put the gun down and walk out of here." Pats voice was quiet but dangerous in its tone. Ian knew the situation was like a time bomb. He knew addicts he had spent his life with them as his parents, so he understood this man's desperation. Ian also knows there was nothing that was going to make him give up Mickey. He would rather die.  
" I told you Pat, that’s not happening. You are not overriding him" As they walked further into the living room the last sentence brought Mandy to her feet, the gun Ian had had holstered by the couch firmly in her hands.  
"You can't override him! " She said loudly as she pointed the gun squarely at the two men, visibly trying to get a shot at the smaller one who was unfortunately well-hidden but Ian's long frame. "If you override him he dies"  
Ian's eyes went wide as he accessed the situation.  
" I didn't know Ian" she pleaded looking at his stunned face. " but I do now and that asshole isn't killing my brother"  
Pat shoved the hard weapon deeper into the taller man's shoulder and he lined his body up with Ian's from behind , his breath getting more and more unhinged with each second. " Where is the chip Ian?" He growled, beginning to eye the redheads clothing, obviously searching for pockets, until he spied one that seemed to have something inside it.  
"Mandy Shoot me!" Ian yelled.  
"wha'?"  
" SHOOT. ME. " his eyes pleaded for her to just take the directive.  
BAM!!!! 

And so, she did. 

 

Ian's view of things after the gun shot were muffled at best. He knew Pat had lost his grip of him. He could hear Mandy asking if he was ok, and calling for help. Before blacking out entirely he was sure to get out " box pocket Mickey" Then he was out. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

5 days later. 

" He only come in and out of consciousness a few times Fi, but his vitals are good still. He's just sleeping it off. When he wakes up I will give you a call ok?" Lips voice sounded slightly muffled as Ian blinked awake. The Lights above his head almost blinding.  
" Fuck did I die, is that the white light" he grumbled grimacing at the brightness of his hospital room.  
"Sorry dude" LIp turned off the lights, before running to his brother's bedside. " You're up! How do You feel?"  
"like I was hit by a fucking train" he moved his neck slowly his discomfort written all over his pained face.  
" Well it was just a bullet but I hear that shit hurts too." Lip shook his head letting out an obvious sigh of relief as he looked down at this little brother. " Did you really tell Mandy to shoot you? You fucking moron"  
Ian sighed before thinking back to everything, then it hit him all at once.  
" Is MICKEY Really real? Was it true? Is he OK?"  
"yeah. Yeah Man. He's real. He's OK. They had to go mad scientist on his ass but he's OK, He's a few doors down. Do you want to see him?" Ian had begun getting up before his brother had even finished asking the question, pulling wires straight out of the machines surrounding his wounded body. " Uh no dude, I meant after you see your DR. I would advise against hopping out of your fucking hospital bed " 

" Yeah Lip, you would also advise against spending thousands of dollars on a VIC and telling someone to shoot me. Let's not pretend I am going to listen to you now " He pulled out the last wire leaving a loud array of beeps behind him as he struggled to stand reaching to his brother who reluctantly helped him up.  
"fucking fine, just walk slow" Ian only nodded. Every muscle in his body hurt, he carried his bag of urine his hand totally deterred by how ridiculous he may look. He just wanted to see Mickey. 

As they approached the room labelled Milkovich Ian stopped on the other side of the hallway letting the wall hold him up as Lip started towards Mickey's room. He had to catch his breath, for a minute.  
"you ok? He's awake" Lip gestured towards the room, Ian craned his neck not getting any closer than he was but peering green eyes through the door way. He spied Mandy at the side of the bed laughing. The red head had to steady his nerves as his eyes looked into the bed, the wind seemed to be knocked right out of him as he saw those gorgeous blue eyes, pale skin and dark hair.  
"you OK" Lip had backtracked to hold his brother up. " we can go back "  
" No" they walked to the door way, Lip giving a slight knock on their way in. All the while Ian couldn't look away from Mickey. The brunettes face was just as perfect as it had been in the game. Only this face was one of obvious confusion.  
" Hey you!" Mandy rose to give him a gentle hug. " you scared me. Glad to see you up" she continued but caught on rather quickly that Ian's attention was elsewhere.  
"hey " Ian muttered out quietly in Mickey's direction. The brunette still seemed lost but gave a weak smile to his visitors. The smile made Ian's heart jump into this throat, this was his Mickey. They could really be together; Ian's smile was wide and full of promise until the other man spoke again. 

" Hey I'm Mickey. You must be Mandy's friend?"


	11. Chapter 11

3months later. 

 

"Mr. Milkovich do you know how lucky you are too been set up with Mr. Gallagher as your lawyer? " Mickey only nodded towards the judge. " to have him not only reopen this case, on his dime then open a case against a prominent Dr. On you and your fellow inmate's behalf. I hope you understand the second chance you've been given here young man. " the judge said vey pointedly before motioning for Mickey to the rise to his feet.   
" It is my ruling that Mr. Milkovich will be here by released from Chicago state correctional and be awarded the amount of $500, 000 for his pain and suffering at the hands of the Dr. Joan Wells and her medical team while in the government establishment. Mr. Milkovich you are free to go" 

The brunette was visibly relieved as he pulled Mandy and Lip into a group hug.   
"Lip, man I can't thank you enough. "   
"it's OK this one here will thank me for you later" He gave a wink towards Mandy who only shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. They had been together for months now, Mandy and Lip. The guy really seemed to make her happy, but that wouldn't stop Mickey from giving him a hard time.   
"fuckin gross dude, keep what you do to my sister behind closed doors"   
As he stepped outside letting the cold air engulf his face Mickey couldn't believe he was finally free. He wasn't in prison, he wasn’t in some game he admittedly didn't remember being in, but he couldn't imagine it was a good place to be stuck in. He was free.   
" Where's?" Mickeys' voice trailed off as he searched the crowd of people outside not seeing that brilliant shock of red hair that usually followed him everywhere. 

" I told him to back off, just like you asked me to" Mandy said giving her brother a disapproving tilt of the head. The tri began walking towards the coffee shop across the street in silence before Mickey spoke again. 

" We've talked about this. Lip you know I appreciate everything you've done you know that but I can't deal with that brother of yours practically stalking my ass all day. " he stopped before they entered the café, deliberately staring them down. " I can't give him what he wants. You get that right? First, he's in the hospital bringing me coffees, talking about shit I fucking know what he's talking about"   
Mandy went to open her mouth but she was waved off quickly.   
" I know we spent months in that game, and I know he took a fucking bullet for me. But I don't know him. "   
The couple raised their hands in retreat as they entered the doors to see a lineup of people one amongst them with firey read hair.   
"Jesus Christ Ian" lip muttered. " don't come here don't come here " he chanted quietly while he grimaced at the look on Mickey's face when he saw the taller man approaching them with coffee. 

"you've gotta be fucking kidding me" he looked straight at Ian in disbelief. The man was gorgeous, that he would give him. That beautiful skin, the amazing smile, that fucking hair and he could only imagine the muscles his tight t shirt was hiding. Too bad he was so fucking in tense, constantly trying to get Mickey to spend time with him, buying him shit pursuing him like he baits on a hook.   
"its just coffee Mi----" Mickey was out of there before he even finished the sentence. 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

"let him go" Mandy sighed softly leading Ian to some seats while Lip got them their drinks.   
" Its been 3 months Mandy. He's no closer to remembering me is he?" Ian's broken heart was fully on his sleeve as he watched the empty space where Mickey had just exited, hoping against he was going to come back any second and tell him he was fucking with him.   
" Ian, like I keep telling you. I don't know. What Wells was doing is some new age shit. Alright? He could remember at any fucking time for all I know and he could..."   
"never remember" Ian mumbled to quietly Mandy barely caught it.   
" Yeah. He could never remember. The mind is a strange thing though, if anything at all that’s the one thing my research has taught me over and over again. We aren't using nearly any of our brain power. We just aren't. There are subjects Wells worked with that were showing signs of seeing the future events in their lives before they even happened"   
Ian's eyes went wide, listening intently.   
" All I am saying is you see this straight line of memory. He was with you, now hes here" she etches a straight line along the table with her fingers " naturally in your head he should be remembering those events in that straight line. But who's to say that’s the way it works. What if Déjà vu isn't what we always thought it was. What if it was really the future or past depending on how you look at it, a time or place we had already visited but had no memory of in our straight-line way of thinking, until it hits us, BAM deja vu. "   
Lip returned to the table handing Mandy her drink.   
"my girls brilliant" he gave her a kiss on the kiss " but Mands, the important thing here is that Mickey is asking you dear brother of mine to back the fuck off. He's still unsteady about everything around him. His brain is still fucking adjusting to being in the world again. "   
" Back the fuck off. Yeah ok" Ian sighed loudly taking a sip of the hot drink.   
"Ian. I know you, you're an intense fucker. I get it, patience isn't a fucking virtue for you. But your over ever fucking day trying to woo the dude or whatever and it's just freaking him out. BACK THE FUCK OFF" Lip gave him a hard look.   
" Ok. Ok. I will. But you need to stop acting like that shits fucking easy. Ok? It's not. " He took another drink before regarding their faces carefully " the person I love is so fucking close I can touch him but I can't. We shared moments, so many moments and I am not just talking about sex. Memories of us together just fucking laughing being together flood my brain every fucking day, it's not a straight line is mother fucking explosion in there. And their SHARED memories, that he doesn't share anymore" Ian's voice wavers with emotion, earning him a squeeze of the hand from Mandy.   
"I'll back off. I will. But don't, don't try to tell me you understand this shit. Ok. Because you fucking don’t' " 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

1 week later. 

 

" Richard my man been awhile, still working on atomic bees I see" Ian was happy to see his older friend at the lap that wintery Sunday.   
" They aren't atomic, man you're a pussy. " the older man closed up his lab motioning for Ian to walk with him towards the coffee station. " saw a friend of yours on the news. Chick who shot you I believe. She's the star witness of the Wells case?"   
" Yeah, she testified, keeping her free of charges for her involvement. The fact that she fucking my brother should be a major conflict of interest but if Well's lawyers didn't catch it then fuck em" he laughed heartedly seeing Richard face steel itself as he begun to talk again.   
"what?"   
" Also saw another friend of yours. Pat" the older man took his coffee in hand and found a nearby table for them to sit at.   
" You saw Pat? He's out. I thought they had him treatment for another 6 months?" Ian's confusion was evident in his tone.   
" They do. I went to see him. I gave the games after what he did. Seeing the addiction take over him. I have been seeing him. Just as a friend. Is that weird? Are you pissed?"   
"no. It’s a little weird but I get it. How is he?"   
"better than he was. Not holding guns to anyone but you know his minds still scrambled sometimes he thinks he's in worlds that aren't real. Blurred lines and all that. He trying to understand any world he was in within his game he must have built. So if he felt safe in those places, he can feel safe in the world around him too. It’s a process"   
"right. " the last sentence gave Ian an idea. " thanks man, its good you look in on him. I gotta go, see ya later ok?" 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

"Mandy!!!!" KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK " Mandy !!!!"   
Finally the woman comes to the door in a huff pulling her robe on as it opens.   
"the FUCK, Ian. Some of us sleep in on a fucking Sunday"   
" There was a world, a place that Mickey and I went. " the redhead practically stormed into the talking circles'   
"well sure, come on in" she mumbles yawn to herself watching him dizzily pace back and forth.   
"this place, it wasn't somewhere I built. It wasn't my world Mandy. It was Mickey's" He looked at her earnestly.   
"that’s not really how it worked. But Ok"   
"you don't get it. He's feeling uneasy, right? His brains still all out of whack and my presence isn't fucking helping, I get that. But he was happy there. It must have been a place that's special to him a place that made him feel safe, grounded"   
"ok. So you want to take him there see if he will remember you there?" She searched his face honestly while making a pot of coffee in her small galley style kitchen.   
"no. No. I am backing off. I love him, I do. I just want him happy. " he stopped for a breath. " I thought you could take him there , just you let him relax or whatever. "   
" Alright. So, what is this place?" She taps her fingers on her coffee mug, as Ian begins again.   
" A cabin, in some woods. I don't know where. Its a log cabin. I assume a family vacation home or something"   
" Family vacation home?" She scoffs, " you really don't know us Milkovichs do you? We barely owned one home Ian. I don't know anything about a cabin. I have never heard Mick mention one. Before going to jail he wasn't much of an outdoorsy guy. Now he is though, he's fucked off somewhere in the great wide open. Isn't even fucking answering my calls. Asshole. " She patted Ian on the shoulder as she lead him out her door.   
"really? You don't know of a cabin? But I was so sure" She only shook her head no.   
" Maybe you need to get out of town for a while too huh? Take a walk or a drive just go breath for a while Ian" he nodded his agreement before heading to his car . 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

 

Ian decided Mandy was right so he drove straight out of town, watching the snow fall he was glad to have his warm winter coat on him. The country side was calming as it was being blanketed in snow. He felt better the further the drove away from the city. Memories of him and Mickey flooded his brain but he didn't dwell on them like something he yearned to get back, he just enjoyed them for what they were, some of the best times of his life, real or otherwise. Maybe Mickey would never have those but Ian was he did. He relished in the thoughts of them eating tater tots, tickling each other on the couch, fucking against the exterior of the cabin. 

 

THE CABIN, that he just drove the fuck by. Ian came to such an abrupt full stop that he was immensely lucky no one had been behind him. He turned the car around and drove into a long dirt driveway that lead to a log cabin nestled in the woods. The redhead was so taken by the sight of it he didn't even notice the sold sign on the front yard.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is it. I hope it doesn't disappoint. As many who have read my stories know, I almost always start at the end when I write. This one is no different. this was the first chapter I had fully outlined. So it was always going to end like this, the rest came together as I went. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it. I loved writing it. Thanks for all the support!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

$350,000 cash, Mickey shook his head to himself thinking of the price tag on the log home and how he had handed over cash like that on such a whim. As he unpacked a small box with cutlery and some food he took another look around at his new home. Something about the place felt so right, so perfect from the moment he first laid eyes on it. Yet, something was missing he just couldn't put his finger on what it could be.  
The brunette pulled on his warm sweater before taking a step outside for that fresh air he just couldn’t seem to get enough of. He had been trying for months now to place the redhead somehow, to dig up those memories the other man had so passionately been attached to, but he just couldn't do it. Standing there in that cabin as he closed his eyes it was the first time Ian came to his mind so naturally. It was almost like déjà vu, the feeling Ian would be walking towards him any minute now with snow dusted orange hair and that warm cuddly coat he wore when it was cold. The brunette gave his head a shake certain he was going crazy just as he was caught off guard by footsteps on his long wrap around porch. 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

 

 

Ian was in awe of the cabin before him, feeling the wooden porch as if it would suddenly disappear at his touch. How the fuck could it be? This is the cabin. Ian knows it has to be the cabin everything is the same, even the smell in the air and the soft falling snow flakes. Its like déjà vu he muses thinking of what Mandy had said before turning the corner of the long wrap around porch only to be met with deep blue eyes. 

"Mickey." Ian breaths out just taking the man in for a second before catching his breath, " I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here I swear. I'll leave" the redhead begins to walk back where he came from a stunned look still present on his face. 

" Don't"  
"Don't what?"  
"Just" its barely a whisper " just stay. I uh I feel like you should, if that makes any fucking sense at all" he thumbs his nose nervously.  
"yeah. I'll stay" as Ian presses forward Mickey backs away, an obvious display of his hesitance around the other man. Ian just gives a small head nod letting himself in the cabin, purposely not touching Mickey on the way in.  
"you've been here, haven't you?" The tattooed man gnaws on his lip raking his eyes over Ian's warm coat and snow-covered hair.  
" Well." He gives a small nervous laugh while looking around. It all looks the same, feels the same, he can't explain it " I suppose I kind of have I guess."  
As Ian continues investigating the oddly familiar space, he notices the tater tots cooking in the oven and smiles warmly.  
Mickey continues to eye him intently from the couch.  
" I don't remember you, the way you want me too" he begins before Ian waves him off.  
" That’s OK Mick. Mickey" he corrects " It's OK. I was putting pressure on you to be someone that you can't be right now. I shouldn't do that. I really am backing the fuck off, you don't gotta worry, I won't be ambushing you with coffee anymore" for the first time since being in reality they shared a laugh.  
"thanks"  
"I just want you to be happy, this place it made you happy in there. I'm sure, it will here too." Ian offered honestly. He was being honest about a lot of things, he wanted Mickey happy and he was intent to keep his memories of the times they spent close but never forget they were memories. He can't make this Mickey out here love him the way his Mickey in there did. They may be one and the same but the situations aren't. Ian needed to let him go. He needed find someone real who he could start a new with, and let Mickey do the same. As he made that realization being this close to the brunette was breaking his heart. 

The oven buzzer went off just then, so Mickey walked to take out the tots and place the hot pan on top of the oven.  
"you gotta let them cool down or you'll burn the shit out of your mouth. But uh once they do you can stay for dinner if you want" He was biting his bottom lip the way that drove the red head crazy. Ian knew he couldn't be there eating dinner with him and not want to touch him, kiss him, hold him the way he once had.  
"nah, thanks. I think I am going to find myself a date " have a good night Mickey" he gave a regrettable wave on his way out the door. He needed to move on for Mickey's sake at least, it was the right thing to do. 

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

 

What the fuck? Did he just say he was going to find himself a date? Mickey couldn't believe his ears. This ginger idiot had been after him for months and he was going on a date? With someone else. No fucking way. As he watched Ian walk out the cabin door he couldn't help but feel inexplicably jealous.  
Was this asshole playing hard to get now?  
The brunette headed out the door with purpose quickly grabbing at Ian's elbow to turn him around. As their eyes locked He could feel Ian's breath hitch in his throat. With that Mickey hooked his hand around the taller man's neck pulling him in for a deep yet tender kiss. This wasn't "true loves" kiss like in the movies, all those memories Ian wanted him to see of their past didn't come flooding back at the touch of his lips.  
He could see a future though, as lips separated and tongues tangled Mickey was overwhelmed with the emotion the other man elicited from him. In that moment Mickey knew exactly what the cabin was missing, it was Ian. He couldn’t explain his yearning for the other man, he couldn't feel the months they had spent together in some game but he could feel the years he knew they would have together in that house. His future was in that kiss, his past no matter how messed up it may have been, was always leading him there to be with this man. He just knew it, somehow, he just knew it. 

 

Mickey struggled to remove Ian's coat then began undoing his belt in a hurried frenzy.  
" Mickey are you sure?" The red head breathed out moving his head just far enough back to look into his lover's eyes.  
"yeah. I'm sure"  
With that both pants were pulled down hastily, just far enough to let their cocks spring out, as Ian searched his pockets for the one packet of lube he knew he had on him. With the shorter man's mouth adhered to his neck he slicked up his index finger all the while walking Mickey backwards towards the wooden exterior of the house. With a firm grip on the shorter man's muscular thighs Ian lifted the brunette up to wrap his legs around him as he worked on opening him up. The redhead hungrily swallowed the groan Mickey emitted when a second wet finger began scissoring him open. 

"I'm good, Get the fuck in me " he demanded, his urgency forcing a grin across Ian's face. This was his Mickey. The second Ian pushed himself inside the welcoming hole, they both exhaled loudly as if the air had been stolen from their bodies.  
"fuck" they whispered in unison, looking at one another with blown eyes. Rocking together against the wooden surface as if they were made to fit into each other like pieces of a puzzle. Ian couldn't help but think how much better it was then before, in the game. Mickey was perfect, the way his body reacted to every move Ian made the way they melted into one another over and over again until they both came, hard.  
Mickey's entire body trembled as Ian pulled out, put their pants back on then gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.  
" I know you don't remember it" Ian whispered. " But that’s OK. "  
Mickey blinked up at him loving how he looked in that warm coat, with snow dusting his orange hair. He looked like home.  
" I don't. I don't remember. It is ok though" he caressed the taller man's cheek tenderly reassuring him it was in fact, just fine. " You see our past. I got our future. Its right here. You and me we're where we're supposed to be. Right here" 

 

And that's where they stayed, together always.

**Author's Note:**

> Please just go with me here. This is not like any of my other stories. its getting a little weird but I promise it will be fun along the way.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know it says one of one. There will be many chapters.


End file.
